Belobog
There are 2 extremly powerful gods, Chernabog, and Belobog. Chernabog is the god of all that is dark and evil. Belobog is the god of all that is light and pure. Belobog originally was in heaven, where he was creating an army of angels. However, after Chernabog join the group "Final Words", Belobog knew he would have to return to the Earth, to cleanse it from Cheranbog's scourge. Belobog has a dream to one day send Chernabog back to hell where he belongs! Second in command Belobog had a dream to create a force to combat Chernabog. He later figured out it was Hades who was leading the darkness. So he has decided to join up with Merlin and many heroes to help destroy the darkness. He asked to be second in command As chernabog is also second in comand with the Final Words. He did comment to Merlin on how he has lead The Light Source, and has a great plan to lead the Light Source to victory! Reasons for Joining: Belobog decided to join for one main purpose: to destroy Chernabog. He has a deep seeded hatred for his brother, similar to how chernabog hates him just as much, and would do anything to destroy him. The hate between the 2 godly brothers is possibly greater than the hate between hades and zeus! His main purpose is to become what chernabog is in the final words, except in The Light Source. Antics in the group Belobog is much more serious than anyother hero or good guy in the group. His attitude towards everything is "how to defeate the darkness." he isn't interested in the parties, or the dances, he spends his time in his room in the castle, studying on how to use the light to destroy Chernabog. Powers and abilities Belobog has the power similar to Chernabog, except his works extremly diffrently Defense: Belobog uses flames similar to Chernabog, except they work diffrently and do diffrent things. FLAMES: : Flames: these are dead basic flames that belobog can summon from hell : White flames: These are a step up from normal flames. They burn dark being's body AND souls, however, if it touches belobog or his allies, it purifiies them. This means that if they are injured, or damaged, Belobog can use the white flames to heal them. : Heavenly Flames: '''these are even more powerful than normal white flames. The power behind heavenly flames can heal entire armies and destroy the darkness! the flames are a bright yellow and white, and can easily blind the opponent as long as the opponent is of darkness. : '''Holy flames: Holy flames are the ultimate flames belobog can summon. They can be touched by anyone that is of heavenly standards, and will destroy all that is evil and dark. Pure white in color, heavenly flames can actually destroy gothic flames! The Shield of Shining light: This is forged from the heavenly angels that belobog has created. The use of this is to defend the many attacks that the darkness can use. It will send the dark attacks running away as the shining light is of pure standards. Instead of using poor victims like the shield of souls, it instead blasts the attack away with the shining light from heaven. Attack: Heavenly sword: ''Belobog has a sword extremly similar to Chernabog's "hellish sword." It is a 2 story tall 2 ton sword that instead of igniting in flames like Chernabog's does, it has holy water that can extinguish any flame known to any universe! It also is able to create bodies and souls, instead of consuming them and destroying them. It is as sharp as Chernabog's sword, and is the only one in the class of godly swords, besides cheranbogs. It is a weapon of such purity, only the god Belobog himself can touch it and won't be consumed by the pure light and salvation that the sword can weild. It was forged by Belobog himself! ''The Staff of Belobog: Belobog also has a staff. Unlike Chernabog, belobog isn't as much a warrior as he is a spellcaster. Belobog can cast his many prayers and spells through the power that is his staff. when it touches the earth, wherever it touches, it leaks holy water. It is so clean and pure, only Belobog is able to touch it, as it would consume the poor guy or gal who touched it. It also has the keen and strange ability to give life. Wherever it touches, the plants/creatures/anything living grows to a very healty state. Spells: Active spells/prayers (have to be chanted): Heaven's Wrath: This attack is extremly similar to "The wrath of Leviathan" in the sense it is a blast of energy the size of a skyscraper on its side. It is also equal to the wrath of Leviathan in power. However, it is diffrent in the sense its energy comes from heaven, not leviathan. Nor is it a dark attack. This attack is a light attack, but not a holy one! (no attack can be holy.) The power of this attack is also useful in the sense that if casted from the staff, it can be directed in all directions, in a circle, similar to an explosions blast wave. The call of the light: This attack is more of a anti-dark attack. It is only casted with his staff, and what is does in short is blind the opponents with the light of purity. The key to this is similar to the powers of heaven. It takes the powers of heaven, and then charges them so brightly, that you can be blinded by it. Secondly it then is pointed at one target, and then blasts away with its charged energy. This is the only holy attack ever known! Angel's call: the ability to call upon his angels to do battle for him. Belobog has an ability to call upon his angels and use them in combat. These angels are fierce warriors and would do anything for their great god, similar to the demons that Chernabog can summon. The Mercy of Belobog: This is a prayer, not a spell. Belobog is diffrent in many ways from chernabog (clearly) and one of them is the ability to heal fallen warriors of light. This ability is known as "The Mercy of Belobog" because Belobog shows his mercy to the fallen, and grants them a second chance. This can range from healing a mere cut, to even bringing one back from the dead. It uses varios ammounts of energy, from alittle to heal the cut, to alot to bring one back from the dead in a healthy state. Passive Spells/Prayers (is done automatically) Holy Being: Belobog is the god of heaven and light. He has the ability to unite any angel from anywhere around the world, and unite the angels under Belobog. The angels are always willing to obey the creator of light and purity, and must obey their creator. The angel must come from heaven in order for this ability to work on them. The purity of light: Belobog is the god of light and purity. Thus wherever he goes, the heavens beam the light of the sun upon the land he walks upon. Even on the battlefield, as long as Belobog is there, the battlefield will be that of the purity of light. If however, the god of hell and darkness is on the same battlefield, the storms that god brings to the battlefield will collide with the purity of the light. Brightening Being: Belobog can not be hurt by light! Belobog is the god of light and heaven. This means that if you use a light attack, it will merely be half absorbed, as belobog is the god of light, and created all the light attacks that are known to the universe. Counter Spell: his own attack can't hurt him! This prevents the blocking and reattacking of his own powers, this is done by a godly ability known as reverse spell. To every spell, there is a counter spell. Since Belobog is older than time itself, he has had plenty of time to read up on all the spells there are. He knows his own spells and can counter his own attacks whenever they are repeled back to him. This can also be applied in stopping the certain light spells that he knows about. This is also meaning that if you hold a mirror that can reflect an attack, that attack will just disapate as Belobog's own attacks can't hurt him. NOTE: if you use the powers from Belobog's attacks, but put it in a diffrent attack, this abilitiy does not work) Trivia *Belobog despises the darkness *Belobog is as smart as Chernabog's pet cat smokey, yet as powerful as the dark god himself *Belobog has been offered to lead the Light Source, but has denied this offer, since he only wishes to be second in command Today, there are still worshipers Belobog :http://belobogism.wikia.com/wiki/Belobog